Bill (Pokémon Tales)
Bill is a re-occurring character in the Pokémon Tales franchise, debuting in Pokémon Tales: Ian. History Bill is known by many to be an "Eevee maniac," and the leading authority on Eevee. If there is anything to know about it, he knows it. He first appeared when Conway sought him out to recommend what to evolve his Eevee into. Bill stated it could evolve into any form, as well as hinting about two newly discovered forms. These were later revealed to be Espeon and Umbreon. He returns on Fortune Island, attempting to help a Pokémon Center that lost power. He gives Conway a Thunder Stone to evolve his Eevee into Jolteon to help. After this, he works on developing a PC to store Pokémon in suspended hibernation in cyber space. He works with other colleagues such as Haley on this. At some point during this time, he is contacted by Valerie from the Kalos region, who has discovered a new Eeveelution, Sylveon. This fascinates him and he recruits Rosa, an orphan from Castelia City in Unova to assist in duplicating her results. Rosa stays with Haley in the Sinnoh region as Bill continues his work. Bill is friends with Professor Burnet, who's son Wyatt volunteered to help demonstrate the PC system and work to complete the Pokédex. They presented at an exposition in Hearthome City. While all this was going on, Bill was contacted by Dr. Sebastian for typical statistics about Eevee, as he wanted a baseline for creating a prosthetic leg. Bill later meets this Eevee when Violet and her friends visit. Bill reveals that his latest research project has been translating documents in Unown hieroglyphics with Professor Spencer's help. Violet translates them easily and helps her to discover ancient moves forgotten by time. Pokémon Appearances Pokémon Tales: Ian * Vs. Gyarados * Vs. Electabuzz Pokémon Tales: Wyatt * The New Digital Era Pokémon Tales: Violet * Eevee Maniac * Follow the Flowers * Ninja Battle Trivia * Initially, without spin-off series, Bill would not have returned to the series for a long time, and his contributions would not have been as noteworthy. * Bill is one of the few characters to appear across several series to not be shown owning a Pokémon. * Bill's noted friends are confirmed Pokémon Storage creators in the games that appear in the franchise. These are Haley and Professor Burnet. * Bill is indirectly responsible for bringing Wyatt and Rosa together, as he brought both of them to the Sinnoh region, albeit separately. ** He also brought them for one of his research passions; Wyatt for the PC and Rosa for Eevee research. * Bill is the one to technically re-discover the unique Eevee move tutor moves from Let's Go Eevee, as he found the manuscripts that lists them in detail. * Bill states that he has been in contact with other trainers to help with his Eevee research, including Conway. Bill may be the one who told Conway how to evolve Eevee into Leafeon. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Trainers from Johto Category:Dioga beta